


The Truth

by Starfreckles



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfreckles/pseuds/Starfreckles
Summary: Julian does something and apprentice is angery >:((A lil angsty, but with a happy ending





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi. So this is my first fic that I’ve written in like… over two years. I used to write hamilton fanfic (leave me alone) and now I’m here. Anyways, I hope that this is semi-enjoyable

Julian was always unpredictable. Although he had improved from his self destructive former, some questionable traits still remained. A key example of one of these habits was his occasional unannounced disappearances. 

Like today. You woke up, alone. 

A small bit of anger bubbled in the pit of your stomach, but you paid it no mind. After all, there was still work to be done. You got up and dressed yourself, after which you carefully descended the stairs. You could smell a pep-up brew bubbling in the kitchen, and assumed that Asra was sick. Your thoughts were confirmed when you saw a puffy-eyed Asra sitting on the floor next to the table. 

“Sick, are we?” a smirk crept across your face. 

Asra had recently traveled to a cold and distant city to return a favor for a friend, and against your advice, had not taken a proper jacket. Faust slithered up your form and produced a small cough when she reached your shoulders. Oh, magicians and their familiars. 

“Oh, shut up. Don’t act like you haven't come home in disrepair after doing something I told you not to.” 

You ignored his statements and walked over to the lively pot and pulled out a ladle. Sipping the contents, you sighed. 

“You always forget to add the Gourd Water, but no matter. Do you know where Julian went? He wasn’t here when I woke up,” you said, a bit of sadness evident in your tone. As you listened to Asra cough, you added a few more ingredients to the brew. 

“No, I don’t know. He’s probably off somewhere getting himself into trouble.” His tone was sympathetic. After everything that had happened in the past month with Lucio, Asra and Julian returned to what their relationship once was: sarcastic yet loving. 

You ladeled some of the brew into a teacup for your sick best friend and offered it to him. You began thinking of what the day held; afterall, a missing doctor had never put Vesuvia on pause. 

“Hey, Az, I’ll be off now. We need some stuff from the market, and you used all of our bougainvillea for your little cold.” 

“I’m sick! What did you want me to do?!”

And with that, you were out the door. 

•••

As the day marched on, you kept feeling strange jumps in your magic. Unsure of what to think of it, you simply went on with your day. However, the later it got the more intense the disturbances became. You were being pulled back to the shop. 

Like Asra would have told you to do, you followed it. 

When you arrived back home, you weren’t exactly expecting what you saw. 

Julian was sitting on the counter in the kitchen with Asra right beside him. As you stepped closer, you realized that the reason Asra was so close was because Julian had an alarming gash on the front of his bicep. Asra was trying to heal Julian. All of this hit you at once, and panic quickly set in. 

“Julian!” you ran to his side,” what did you do?!” Carefully, you pushed Asra to the side. You could feel how upset he was in your chest, and knew that he couldn’t do his best with his illness. 

“Here, Az, let me. You’re sick.” 

“Alright, Y/n, but at least let me lend you a bit of power.” You nodded, and felt the palm that rested on your back surge with energy. 

An overwhelming amount of questions began to well up in your mind. How on earth did this happen? What was he out doing to get himself in such a situation? And why is it so much harder to heal him than normal? 

Finally, the wound closed. All three of you sighed in relief. But now, your questions were even louder in your head. Asra, sensing the tension, quickly retreated upstairs. All that was left now was the two of you. 

“Where were you all day?” A little bit more anger than you intended was present in your tone. 

“I-I…… um…..” Julian sputtered. His eyes were cast downward, and his expression was pained. You felt another jump in your magic. 

Wait. Was this because he was in pain? These have been happening all day, so does that mean that he’s been in pain for that long? 

Silence strained the tension in the room further, making it borderline unbearable to maintain. The only thing you could hear was the blood rushing to your ears. 

“Why have you been in pain all day?” He winced at your words, but was able to compose himself with impressive speed. 

“I haven’t…. Unless you count this little thing.” He gestured dramatically to his fading scar and bloodied shirt. Even though he held his classic devilish smile, the worry in his eyes was still there. 

“Julian, come on. I know you're lying. My magic has been telling me that you’ve been hurting all day,” you said. 

“Magic can do that? Huh. Well, I hate to break it to you darling, but your magic has been wr-” 

“Ilya. Please.” 

What was wrong? 

With a sense of resolution in his face, Julian finally looked up at you. 

“Y/n…….. Do you want me? Do you actually want me?” 

You were….. Angry. After all this time, he was still doubting? He was still unsure? 

Is it my fault that he thinks this way? Am I not showing him enough? 

“Julian, what do you want me to say? I woke up to an empty bed this morning, and spent the day worrying!there wasn’t a second where you weren’t in my mind. And then I come home to you bleeding out and rush to your care. Now you’re asking me if I want you? Of course I fucking want you, you Asshole!” Hot tears were streaming down your face. 

“Do you really want to know why I was gone all day, Y/n? Well, it’s because I couldn’t handle things when I woke up. I was so overwhelmed with the affection that I held for you, and then I started thinking, what if they’ll never love me back? What if I’ll never be enough for them? So I left, because I didn’t want to put my bullshit on you. And then guess what?” 

You were in shock. Nonetheless, he continued. He didn’t need an answer. 

“I was jumped. A group of them, they pulled swords on me. I fought them because they got ahold of this.” He held up a silver ring, with a single ruby set in the middle. You recognized it as the one you gave him, right after your scuffle with the Devil. He….. he fought them for this? 

He quickly slipped it on his middle finger, looking at it wistfully. A few dainty tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes. With a deep sigh, he looked at you.   
“It’s the most valuable thing I own. You gave it to me…… after everything we’ve been through. This…… as long as I have this, it feels like I’m yours. I couldn’t let them take it Y/n. I couldn’t…..” 

“Julian….. You’re so fucking stupid.” 

“W-what?” 

“Julian, I’m in love with you. And I can always get you a new ring. I can’t get a new you. If you ever get yourself hurt like this again, I’m gonna kick your ass.” By now, you were beaming. 

You loved him. 

The smile that stretched across his face was one that you had never seen; there was so much love and joy held inside. Carefully, he took your hands and peppered your face with kisses. Both of you had always talked about forever together, but this finally felt like it. 

And suddenly, your magic was calm


End file.
